Elsword: A Charm of Friendship, of Death
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: Apple is soon to leave Velder Private Senior Academy. So her and everyone else can be friends forever, Aisha brings a special charm from a Occult site that promises them all to be Friends forever, but what happens if the charm fails? Failure is not an option... (AU) Warning for Descriptive Violence/Gore & Many Deaths. Tragedy/Angst/Horror/Friendship/Mystery (Full Genre list.)


**Miharu: Heya!**

**Raven: I thought you said you were working on your other story!**

**Miharu: Yeah...**

**Rena: Well? **

**Miharu: On my poll I have this story here, that I was in editing, I found it sorta not fair that people really didn't get a see of how the story was. Now that they do, it's put in better competition for the others. Plus I sorta needed to get this down.**

**Aisha: Fair enough...**

**Elsword: So who's all in this story?**

**Miharu: Glad you asked that. Basically I have a mixture of characters, there will be A LOT of character's in this story, at times I may even ask for people's OCs or make up some random character for it, this is going to be a VERY long and morbid story.**

**Eve:...Morbid...?**

**Miharu: Yes, a lot of violence, gore, and death everywhere, it'll be VERY little time for any romance, a lot for friendship, but Romance almost a none.**

**Rena: Wow that's new for you isn't it?**

**Miharu: Yes...This is going to be hard, but I gotta challenge myself, this chapter is very long. This story will have narrations at times. POVs will change at times, I'm thinking if I should notify you guys of the POV switch or just leave it to you to guess.**

**Elsword: Ah, leave it to them. Putting the Notification may distract them**

**Miharu: Good thinkin Els! Will do!**

**Elsword: So yeah who's all in it?**

**Miharu: Oh well here you go! I'll start off with the cast and class looks, then get on with reading!**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Elsword Suzumura**

**Aisha Kugimiya**

**Eve Mamiko**

**Apple Miyuiki**

**Chung Seiker**

**Rena Yui**

**Valak Mamoru**

**Proto Horie**

**Elsa Suzumura**

**Note: This is only the Cast for Chapter 1. The List will get MUCH longer, Also note in new chapters I won't put the name of the character that will be introduced that chapter. I'll most likely put it at the end. Okay?**

* * *

**Classes:**

**Elsword - 17 - Lord Knight**

**Aisha - 17 - Elemental Master**

**Rena - 22 - Grand Archer**

**Apple - 17 - Code: Empress**

**Proto - 17 - Code: Q-Proto_00 **

**Valak - 17 - Reckless Fist**

**Chung - 17 - Deadly Chaser**

**Eve - 17 - Code: Battle Seraph**

**Elsa - 13 - Swordmaster**

**Note: Swordmaster is one of Elsa's/Elesis Jobs in Grand Chase, to see how it looks just look on google images and it should be in the top row, or go to the Grand Chase wiki. Anyways enjoy reading!**

* * *

**A Charm, a Curse.**

* * *

_8 High school students…and their teacher, all gathered together after the school festival, it was nearing 7 o' clock. Everyone was gathered together in their class relaxing, playing around and such, Today was the final day of one of students days at Velder Private Senior Academy…Everyone is slightly upset for this, they use this extra time to savor their final moments with her, Apple is a sweet girl, she is the one leaving, outgoing and got a long with everyone with no one disliking her, it would be truly heartbreaking to see such a kind person leave for another school. Everyone welcomed her with open arms, she was moving because of a job transfer, she waited idly as everyone talked for all of them to leave, the feeling of sorrow never leaving her, for she would be leaving them. Or so she thought…_

"It was a rainy day after school, just like this one." We all sat together around a lit candle that Aisha stood in front of to create a eerie atmosphere. "Running down the stairs the kindly teacher lost her footing, she tumbled, and she fell…and died." Sweat trickled down my face as I continued to stay fixated on the creepy ghost story. "You've all heard the stories, no? Before Velder Private Senior Academy was built here, there was another school on this property." Aisha looked around at us with a smirk, catching the fear embedded in our eyes and how some of trembled, are body's shook with uncontrollable fear and are hearts raced so fast it felt as if it could be heard by one another. "Tsubayayaa Archangel Elementary School, it was called." The name rang a few bells, I heard of the school from time to time, "Such a horrible thing to happen…The Principal was completely devastated." What…happened at Tsubayayaa Archangel Elementary School…exactly…I asked myself. "He cared for the school as if it were his own child, you see. But one thing led to another after the incident…and ultimately, a decision was reached. The school was to be shut down. The principal was so stricken with grief over losing his precious child that on the day of its closure…he climbed up to its roof, and threw himself to his death, or so how the story goes…" I couldn't help but let the Goosebumps and chill come through, I had heard about that…about the principal who committed suicide over his school…I gasped at the remembrance.

Aisha let out a devious smirk at my reaction. "People thought Tsubayayaa Archangel Academy was cursed, you see. This was just the latest of many deaths to occur there, that's why it was torn down." Her eyes lowered and she let out a evil giggle at our panicked faces. "However! They say the teacher who fell down the stairs, still has no idea she's dead, even to this very day." My blood ran cold at the thought, a wandering spirit, ghost not knowing that she's dead... "And on rainy evenings after school like this one, some claim she roams these darkened hallways…" Aisha leaned forward and we all listened with intent. "Still. Believing. Them. To. Be. Her. Own." She spoke every word with such focus and eerie feeling it made me let out a whimper. She let out a amused sigh. "In fact, it's almost time for her to make her rounds! Just after seven o' clock…" I glanced at the clock seeing that it was near 7. "That's when she appears, always accompanied by a sudden blackout that leaves the entire building dark as night…" She rubbed her arm making it seem like she pitied the ghost or if she was scared, I knew she wasn't. "'Knock Knock you'll hear from the blackness, followed by the sound of the classroom door, slowly, sliding open…" She drawled out on her syllables making it that much scarier, she spoke low and almost a raspy tone. "As her pale white face cuts through the stillness, her soft voice always echoes the same question: 'Is. Anyone. Still. Here?' And then…"

Loud thunder crackled, blinding everyone with the whiteness and sudden light, I let out a squeak at the loud sound and my heart leaped out of my ribcage, at least it felt like that. I panted, breathing heavy almost feeling as if I was going to start hyperventilating. The other girls let out loud squeaks and moved around hastily turning towards the windows, staring as the rain pounded against the windows like ice pellets. The lights flashed out and I fell to the ground with a thud, trying to keep my rapidly spinning mind from causing me to faint, I let out short breaths and rested my hands against the cold floor of the classroom, not being able to really see anything.

"Elsword! For the love of El don't scare us like that! Pull yourself together!" Eve shouted at me, she was close to me I could tell, but I couldn't really tell with only the dim fluttering light from Aisha's candle for vision. "It was scary! Give me a break!" I turned towards the direction of her voice, I guess she was here. "I don't like this…This shouldn't be happening…" I heard Aisha speak quietly, since I could see her, I turned sharply in her direction scowling, wasn't SHE the one telling the creepy ghost stories?

"Eheheh...Not bad Aisha-san…You had me going there for a minute." I heard Chung's light amused voice from the darkness, he obviously was scared at first but he realized it was just probably Aisha messing with us. "It's not me! I've been standing here this whole time! This is a real blackout…" She put her hand to her cheek lightly and seemed thoughtful, was she really telling the truth…Please tells me she's just playing around. My heart began to race uncontrollably as my mind wondered to worst scenario. I heard almost shuffling, or foot steps coming from outside the classroom. Aisha and Apple turned towards the door.

"A-anyone…A-anyone else hear t-that?!" I heard Apple's soft voice speak loudly, she sounded terrified. Her panicked voice, it made me jump in fear…"Sounds like it's coming from the music room…" Valak spoke suddenly, he pushed his glasses up slightly, and they were always slipping off the bridge of his nose, such a serious and chill guy too. His voice sometimes scared me. There was a knock at the door…Everyone gasped at the sudden noise, a chill running down our spines and the room became deathly silent. The door began to slowly slide open, the sound ringing in our ears, taunting us…"No way…" Aisha breath out in an almost ghostly like way, she paled visibly… _"First the black out…now the door…"_ Apple thought to herself, her breathes coming out short and in almost pants.

I gripped onto Eve. My body shaking uncontrollably, her being the only one close to me. I let out a almost ghostly like groan, I was scared out of my mind. "What the hell is wrong with you, Elsword?!" Eve practically yelled moving slightly. "Get a hold of yourself!" She shifted in a uncomfortable way. "…And get off me! That's my chest!" My face fumed at her statement, I let go of her and fell back, I was embarrassed I can't believe I did that to her. I could see her face and she was blushing. "S-sorry! I couldn't see where I was grabbing…" I rubbed through my hair nervously, needing some sort of movement to shake off this awkwardness. The girls made a sound of shock as the sound became louder. "I told you it was a bad idea to stay here late and tell ghost stories!" I shouted at Aisha, I was really upset now, I felt so scared.

Chung nudged me slightly, "Hey, Els, aren't you gonna get the door?" He had a nervous smile trying to force it's self into one of those knowing smirks of his. His arm was shaking slightly; I guess it was getting to him as well. My eyes widened at his remark, the hell was he thinking?! "What?!" I turned my view to him and spoke abruptly my mouth twitching, not knowing whether to smile at this, laugh for stupidity or scowl for him thinking I would do something like that. Chung turned towards the group, "The girls are all trembling in fear, and doesn't it just break your heart to see them like that…?" He spoke almost as if it was a statement, or speaking to himself rather than me. I pressed my lips together thinking on how to respond to that. I scowled and creased my eyebrows together. "So why don't YOU get the door?!" I shouted at him putting emphasis on you, I wasn't in the mood for this, I was shaking in my boots here and I wasn't going to put on the bravery act to look cool, I was scared shitless. "Well…it doesn't break MY heart…" Chung let out a nervous chuckle and crooked smile, I blinked at him, I shook my head and the corners of my mouth twitched and I let out a irritated sigh. "That's cold man…" I walked towards the classroom door. Once I was in front of it… "Is. Anyone. Still. Here?" I heard a ghostly and quiet voice speak eerily through the door, my heart stopped. "Go. Home. Children…" The same voice spoke in a raspy tone that sounded almost angry I was shaken with fear, my skin became white and my eyes widened with nothing but pure terror…

The door slammed open and thunder roared and lightning flashed through the darkness of the classroom, the door opened with a sickening crack that made a sound of wood breaking and I jumped in terror and fell backwards on the ground, skidding against the ground hitting the podium of the teacher. "Heehee, Did I scare you?" I heard Ms. Rena's voice, was…that all a prank? Did she really do that? "Ms…Rena?" The lights flickered out as my lips muttered out my Teacher's name. "Heya, Teach!" I heard Aisha shout; she walked up to Ms. Rena and gave her a high five, what the hell…"Kugimiya!" Ms. Rena spoke becoming aware that Aisha was looking at her. "All right!" They both shouted during their high five, I sat up looking at them. "I'd call that a success!" Aisha put her hands on her hips, letting out a triumphant grin. "Maaan! We've been had!" Apple and Proto's shouted amusingly, I smiled at Proto's voice, it was always so uplifting.

"Your timing couldn't have been more perfect, Ms. Rena!" Aisha shouted jumping in a fit of glee; I shook my head and put my hand on my knee helping to lift myself from the ground. "I was a student not to long ago myself! So when it comes to the mysteries of Velder Private Senior Academy, I'm pretty well versed." Ms. Rena let out a soft smile. She carried that grade book in her arms like she always did. "Heheh, Els…" Chung's voice was nervous and shaky. I turned to him sharply and he took a step back with a look of nervousness. "Hahaha, I thought Val's reaction was priceless!" Apple's voice cut through my concentration I turned to her with a raised eye. "But yours was on a whole difference level, Suzumura!" Apple laughed clutching her stomach wiping the tear that was threatening to fall away from her eye. Valak walked over to me with a small smile on his face. "It was pretty impressive. I can't ever hope to compete with that." He joked; I rolled my eyes and put a hand on my hip.

"Mhm! Suzumura's always got the best reactions!" Aisha walked over to me with a smirk on her features with that taunting voice of hers, I sighed. "I just LOVE it when my scares are so thoroughly effective! It's simply…delicious." Aisha did a lick on her lips and I let out a small shudder, that was awfully creepy. "Hmph! Who ever heard of a Class Rep with such a sadistic personality anyways?!" I shouted defensively, she only laughed. I shook my head and covered my face with one hand in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, Suzumura! But I have to admit your reaction WAS pretty amusing!" Ms. Rena spoke with a light happy tone. I couldn't help but grin hopelessly; I'm really a mess aren't I? "Ugh..." I let a bitter laugh escape my lips. "But anyways, I ran into an adorable individual in the hall who's come to see you!" Ms. Rena said with another one of those sweet smiles of hers. I let out a sound of confusion and raised a eyebrow, who was she talking about exactly. "Huh…?" I blinked and looked towards the door. "Come from out there now! Don't be shy!"

_A young small petite girl with strikingly red long hair tied into a twist braid flowing down and with nice bangs that frame her cream face, big red eyes and a small mouth and nose, around Five foot three inches tall. She's wearing a Red long sleeved shirt that buttons up with a short red pencil like skirt and small slip on black dress shoes, with knee socks. She has a look of nervousness and she holds something behind her back which is yet to be known to everyone else in the room, she looks awfully familiar to Elsword. _

"Hello, everybody…" She spoke quietly with nervousness, my eyes widened at who it was; I would recognize that red anywhere I went. "Elsa! What are you doing here?!" I spoke with shock, I wasn't angry at her, I was shocked, and actually scared that she came here by herself, it was dangerous to be outside at night, especially for someone her size. She recognized me in the room and smiled widely at me and swayed slightly. "Onii-chan!" Elsa rushed forward and leaped into my arms. I was shocked by the sudden movement and let out a gust of air, I hugged her back eventually. She dropped the object behind her back and I realized it to be a umbrella.

"Seems like Suzumura forgot his umbrella this morning, so little Elsa here came all the way here to deliver it." Ms. Rena said with a wide smile. I blinked at Elsa and she just grinned widely at me. I picked up the umbrella and kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her hair, giving her a warming smile. "Thanks Elsa, that's very sweet of you." She let out a wide smile and her cheeks flushed that bright pink whenever I complimented her on something. "Is she from the junior high?" Eve suddenly spoke looking at her with warm comforting eyes. "Nice to meet ya! My brother is always like this, always very kind I mean." She raised her eyebrows and closed her eyes letting that sunshine smile show and the girls literally swooned. "Awww She's so cute!" All of the girls shouted and surrounded Elsa, she just spoke to them like she did with me, and she was always so welcoming and not really afraid of meeting new people. "I had no idea you had such a cute little sister, Elsword!" Eve squealed literally, I raised an eyebrow, I was sure I spoke to her about my sister at least once. "I thought I mentioned her to you once before…" Eve shook her head and let out a sad smile, "Not once." I sighed and rubbed my head. That was pretty rude of me not to tell her that. "Must've slipped my mind, sorry about that." She just shook it off and we smiled at each other, Elsa exchanged glances from the both of us and smiled brightly.

"You sure do love your big brother, Don'tcha?" Chung came from the cut and spoke to Elsa; she only nodded eagerly giving him that smile. "Yep! I sure do!" She was always so cheerful and happy, man why did she have to come here alone, that makes me worry way too much about her, I would panic if she went missing. "Huh? Seems like she's met Seiker before." Eve leaned against the desk looking at Chung with intent, he only shrugged, "Eheheh…" He chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey Eve! Looks like you got yourself a rival, eh?" Proto said with amusement and a wide happy grin, I tilted my head in confusion, was she talking about Elsa? Proto sat on the desk, one leg propped up pretty high on it and the other dangling carelessly. Eve's eyes widened and she rushed over grabbing Proto's cheeks stretching them and pushing them together playfully, slapping them at times. "I'm sure I don't know WHAT you're talking about!" Eve let out a nervous laugh and patted her cheeks turning her face, Proto let out something inaudible to us and Eve pressed her cheeks closer. "I swear, this mouth of yours says the craziest things!" Eve said with a almost scary and darkened but playful voice, I let a sweat bead down my face.

"Alright, it's about 7, isn't about time you guys head home?" Ms. Rena clapped her hands gaining our attention and we turned towards her with sad looks. "O-ooh…" Apple said quietly, a tear welled up in her eye and I felt tempted to walk over there and try to comfort her, but that wasn't possible this was her last day, her last moments here and it was time to go, who wouldn't be sad? "Aww, do we have to? Shouldn't we clean up first? It'd be a shame to leave so soon!" Aisha said with a pout on her lips and her purple eyes widened childishly. She almost stamped her foot but she held back.

Chung turned to look at the desk, all sprawled out across the classroom, carelessly and chairs everywhere not next to desks like they should be. "Yeah, with the classroom looking like THIS! Seems like we could hold another festival tomorrow." He joked lightly but his face sort of souring at the mess of a classroom. "Isn't that what you were supposed to be doing in the first place? You promised me this room would be ready to go by the time I got here, as I recall!" Ms. Rena spoke with a slight annoyance and a frown on her face, Chung jumped at this and let out another nervous chuckle. "Ehh…" Aisha rubbed her hair and seemed thoughtful; she seemed slightly ashamed as well. "Heheh, well it's getting late now. Let's leave it for now, and come in early tomorrow to fix it up, how's that sound?" We all nodded and agreed with that. We let out smiles.

"Miyuiki…I know how hard it is to say goodbye…" Ms. Rena walked over to Apple with a sad smile and Apple began tearing up at the words, my heart twisted at her face, it was heartbreaking to see her like that, she was really upset. "…but I wish you the best of luck at your new school. I know you'll do just fine!" Ms. Rena said in a way that motivated you, she had that talent, not all teachers did but she did and it made Apple smile slightly. It was a comfortable yet, uncomfortable silence. "….Thanks…Ms. Rena." Apple clasped her hands together shyly and heat was rising to her cheeks from the slight tearing she was doing. "Won't be the same around here without you, Miyu…" Proto spoke walking over to her putting an arm around her shoulder; Proto has always been that type of brotherly and motherly type of person. Like a guy with her actions but a mother with her care. "I know you, Miyuiki. You'll make new friends no time flat. I'm sure of it!" Aisha said with a voice filled with hope, I knew it was true but I could only watch, it would never feel the same, transferring after you made such good friends was always a pained feeling. "And it's not like you're moving THAT far away! Come by winter break, we'll all make sure we come visit!" Eve spoke with an uplifting voice, which was really rare for her, so she must've been pretty upset about this.

"Yeah, totally! Don't look so glum! We'll all see each other again real soon. We're friends forever, after all." Aisha spoke with that same voice, Apple still seemed sad but she smiled regardless, the sadness was in those wide eyes of hers, what was making everything seem like she was still really upset. "Nng…You guys…" Apple shut her eyes tight to make sure didn't let any tears fall, I smiled softly, and she pressed her lips close together trying to not sob. I walked over and patted her back.

"Hey brother…Is that girl transferring to a new school or something…?" Elsa whispered to me so only I heard her, I turned to her and nodded sadly, her eyes showed sadness when she looked into mines, I must've looked pretty upset at the moment for her to look like that, I let out a soft smile. "She'll be okay." Elsa nodded and turned back to the others. "Thank you…All of you…I'll miss you guys!" We all walked together and hugged Apple, she was such a kind girl and we were going to miss her dearly. "You all have a special place in my heart…and you always will!" She said strongly. We all agreed, we all were pretty close, we've been together since the beginning and all of a sudden she was transferring. A few sniffles were heard and Valak turned away.

Proto fell to her knees and began sobbing and wailing like a baby. "Ooooh, Miyu! Take care out there!" She cried more and put her hands to her face trying to stop the tears. "…I'll always be watching over you from above!" I raised a eyebrow and my mouth twitched into a awkward smile, what the hell was she babbling about? She was biting her shirt like a little child, nomming on it more so. "Uh…Proto? Earth to Proto!" Eve shouted waving her hands in front of Proto's face. "My spirit will guide your path!" She shouted, my eyes widened at Proto's words. She sounded like she had lost it. "You're not dead…You know…" Eve said amusedly trying to calm her friend down and bring her back to her senses. "Apple? Come on…Let's see that smile of yours." Valak said quietly taking out his phone, he smiled and she slowly turned to him, she let out a sniffle and rubbed the tears from her eyes, she let out a wide smile and he took a picture. "Okay one with everyone now!" Everyone gathered around, even Ms. Rena. We all let out smiles and laughs as we struggled to gather around. "Oniichan…?" Elsa spoke out of the blue. "Hm?" I waited for her question. "Your friends are really great!" I could only smile softly at that, I'm glad she liked me friends. "They sure are…" We turned towards the camera and smiled getting in the shot.

"Heehee, Gimme gimme! Let me see!" Proto rushed over looking at Valak's phone, he smiled nervously but let her look regardless. "Send it to my phone, would ya Valak?" Eve said pulling out her phone, he nodded and began pressing a few buttons on his phone sending the picture to her. "_Wakatta!_" She said cheerfully holding her phone up in the air. I only smiled at her girlish reaction, that wasn't something common to see from her. My phone beeped and I made a sound of shock. "I sent it to all of you." He said with a smile, I nodded and checked my phone looking at the picture, it was heart-warming but I had to prevent myself from crying. I closed my phone before tears actually did fall.

"Hey, Teach… Before we head back, there's something I'd like to do with everyone…" Aisha suddenly spoke out of the blue, I rolled my eyes, what did she have this time that she wanted to do? More scary stories? Ms. Rena raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?" Aisha seemed nervous but leaned back and spoke. "Since we're losing one of our own, do you mind…if we try it? It's called 'Sakra Ever After…'." She was speaking about a term, another one of her occult things, I was getting nervous again, Aisha always creeped me out with this stuff. Eve turned to her confusion evident in her eyes. "Who's Sakra? And what's with the paper doll? Is this another one of your occult things?" Eve put her hands on her hips staring at Aisha knowingly, Aisha just smiled widely. Here we go…well if it's for Apple then I'll do it, even though it scares the crap out of me. "Yeah, kind of. This is…Well, it's a charm that I found on the internet." I didn't know you could find charms on the internet, and what was it for, what did it do really?

"If we do it right, then all of us will be together, forever!" She smiled widely and we all let out jumps of joy for that, we didn't want to lose Apple, so of course we complied. We all gathered around waiting for instructions from Aisha. "…Or we'll always be friends, anyway. That's the gist of it." She said with an amused sigh. "Oh it's a charm…?" Apple spoke almost nervously; she must've thought it was something creepy. "Yep! A Mystical Charm!" Aisha reached down pulling out a weird looking paper doll from her bag. "Awesome! I totally wanna do it!" Apple said with excitement we all waited for Aisha once more to finally give instructions on how it worked. "Is everybody okay with this?" Ms. Rena looked around looking for someone to say they weren't alright with it. No one said they weren't okay with it. We all were fine with it.

"All right. We're ready to go." Aisha said after we all gathered around together, Aisha set the Paper doll in the middle of the circle we formed and I stared at it with confusion and undivided attention, it creeped me out slightly. "So everyone is gathered around. In your head, repeat the words, 'Sakra, we beg of you.' Nine times. Once for every person in the room. If you stumble over the words, don't worry, just make sure you don't stop halfway through or repeat it more times than needed. You can't say it, no more, no less, or the charm will fail."

"Uhh, Kugimiya…?" I said nervously, "What happens if the charm DOES fail?" She looked at me with seriousness. "It didn't say online except that failure is NOT an option. So don't mess it up, got it!" She said firmly that it shook me; I nodded quickly and looked at the Paper doll again. "All right, let's get started!" I looked at everyone and we did a silently countdown. I repeated the phrase as instructed nine times. _Sakra, we beg of you…Sakra, we beg of you…Sakra, we beg of you…Sakra, we beg of you…Sakra, we beg of you…Sakra, we beg of you…Sakra, we beg of you…Sakra, we beg of you…Sakra, we beg of you._

I panted for some reason, saying that had actually worn be down a tad bit. What was with that phrase that made it so difficult to repeat just in your head so many times, everyone looked up signaling that they were done repeating the phrase nine times in their head. Thunder roared silently outside this time with no lightning, just creating noise. "Everybody said it nine times?" We all nodded, some of us using verbal approval. I rubbed my next unintentionally, I guess I was still nervous about doing this…something about it was...Sketchy…"Okay. Now, everybody, reach toward the paper doll and grab hold of it, anywhere you can." Aisha instructed carefully, everyone did as told and held the paper doll carefully. I looked into her eyes waiting for the next step. "Like this?" Ms. Rena asked just to be sure, Aisha nodded at her. "Yep. Now, hold on real tight! Dig your nails into it if you have to. Just don't let go." She said firmly, I did as told, digging my fingernails into the paper doll gripping it as tight as I could. "We're going to pull on it until it rips apart into nine pieces, okay? On the count of three. One…Two…" I began sweating slightly. I didn't want to fuck this up for anyone else. "THREE!" We all tugged as hard as we could and it tore into 9 pieces. I held my scrap of it staring at it interested, what was so special about this now? It didn't seem too much of a charm to me.

Thunder crackled loudly and I jumped and fell onto the ground from the sudden sound, it scared the crap out of me and I held a hand to my heart. "GOD!" I panted and got up slowly, some of the others giggled at me and I scowled at them. "Good job everyone, make sure you keep that scrap of paper safe, and put it somewhere where you won't lose it. If you keep it, we'll be friends forever. That's how the charm works!" Aisha smiled brightly and I slid the paper into the slot in my student idea, some of the other did the same and others kept the paper in their hand. "Wow, that's pretty cool…" Eve said quietly staring at where she put her paper scrap. "Pretty cool? Try Super cool! I'll have to be extra careful not to lose my piece!" Proto shouted with excitement I laughed nervously, she was always so happy and cheery. She put the paper into her skirt pocket.

"_Arigatou, Kugimiya-senpai…" _Apple smiled and put the paper scrap in her pocket as well. She was blushing with humbleness and we all smiled at her warmly. "No Problem. Consider it our promise that we'll all definitely hang out together again." Aisha gave a knowing smile and they both giggled heartily at each other, it was a good moment. Ms. Rena walked up to her podium to get all of our attention. "Well, I hate to say it, but I think its time to go now." Ms. Rena said with a bright smile. "Yes, Ma'am!" We all shouted. I dusted myself from the slight dust that got on me from falling on the ground twice in a short duration.

Just then the school began to shake violently. My eyes widened and my stance began to falter and I began staggering as I tried to move, everyone made sounds of shock and dizziness as stuff began to topple over. "Eh? An Earthquake?!" I shouted, everyone turned to one another. The shaking got more violent and I felt like my head was going to split open by how dizzy I got, I heard someone crash to the ground to see that it was Valak who had fallen on his back, his glasses getting knocked off slightly. "YAAAAH!" The girls shouted getting scared, I turned towards them my eyes getting wide from fear, the shaking was so bad I thought the school may collapse.

"What the hell man this is big!" Chung shouted, Elsa gripped onto my stomach tightly, wrapping her arms around me and I could feel her body trembling in fear, she was scared and I reached down and held her tightly. I heard glass begin to break and things falling down in other rooms. The lights began flickering and the shaking began speeding up and the vibrating caused all of us to get weak and stay sort of close down to the floor. "Oniichan I'm scared!" Elsa shouted, I held her tightly with a reassurance. "Everyone, get under your desks until it passes!" Ms. Rena commanded directly. Just as she said this, a light beam fell in front of Apple, almost hitting her in the head if she hadn't of moved out the way. "AAAH!" She yelled and I covered Elsa's ears scowling at this sudden earthquake. "Under the Desks, NOW!" She shouted. We all stared at her and nodded, trying to get up and move.

I heard a crumbling sound from beneath us, I looked down to see that the floor was beginning to crack! The center way of the classroom was beginning to crumble right underneath us! "What the…?!" The back of the classroom floor caved in with a loud crack and desks tipped over in what seemed like a void, none of the classrooms from the lower floors could be seen, just darkness. "No…This can't be happening!" Aisha shouted covered her head in a panicked way, she was shaking her head trying to get this out of her head, trying not to believe it, but it was happening, this way real and she needed to believe it! "Is this for real man?!" Chung shouted staying close to the ground so he didn't take to hard of a fall incase there was a sudden large shift. In layers, the ground began to rupture, the boarding just collapsing until he just fell beneath me and Elsa. "SHIT!" I grabbed Elsa since she had let go of be briefly in shock, we slowly seemed to fall down into the void and Elsa shouted in fear. "ELSWORD!" Eve screamed for me. I looked up at her with terrified eyes. "EVE!" The floor suddenly caved in under them and they all began screaming and falling to what would seem like our deaths. We just fell, then…_blackness…_

* * *

_Elsword wakes up later, the time unknown to him, he groans as he holds his head, it throbbing from the impact after the violent earthquake that shook Velder Private Senior Academy. He stood up wobbling, once he came to, he looked around in silence, realizing he was alone, his eyes widened not only for that. But for the fact that he recognized this not to be his school, it was a completely different school all together, he was no longer in Velder Private Senior Academy. It was obviously a school though, there were desks placed in the classroom, they looked very old and there was holes in the floor boarding, looking into them he couldn't see a bottom. He looked outside the windows seeing nothing but black. He banged on the window and tried opening it but it gave not a single sign of it ever moving, it was like a decoration to the wall actually. When Elsword realized that the windows were not accessible he began to wander the classroom, studying the horrible condition it was in. The walls were filthy and plaster tearing. Loose boards and glass was everywhere, there was a putrid smell reeking through that the source couldn't be found from the area in the classroom. He regained his self and began looking around the new area._

"Where the hell…?" I stared at the desks in the foreign classroom, they were small…almost like Elementary school desks…The chalkboard in the classroom was void of any writing but it was scratched with red, I couldn't tell what it was exactly, I walked closer to it examining it, I caught a odor and backed away in fear, the scent was blood. I looked around at the horrific condition the classroom was in. I walked into the hallway, seeing it to be no better, holes and caverns was everywhere, the smell that was so rancid it made me want to puke, and the silence was the worst of it all, it was absolutely horrifying how quiet it was. I couldn't stand it. It made my heart race. I saw a torn flyer against a wall on the outside of the hallway, I walked towards it cautiously, reading the Kanji on it.

_**Welcome to Tsubayayaa Archangel Elementary School….**_

* * *

_** Welcome to Hell...**_

* * *

**Miharu: There you guys go!**

**Elsword: That was fucking creepy!**

**Aisha: Heehee...I love the occult and I scare Elsword**

**Proto: -puts arm around apple- and I'm the hyperactive funny and excitable one!**

**Apple: Eheheh...Proto..**

**Eve: I wonder where everyone else is.**

**Elsword: Probably together! I'M ALONE!**

**Miharu: BWHAHAHAH! Put into a cursed school all alone! Will he survive?**

**Valak: Most likely not...**

**Raven: Am I gonna be in this story?**

**Miharu: Thinking about it. I wanted to use some of the Epic NPCs xD So We'll have to wait and see.**

**Raven: Awww.**

**Miharu: Shoutout and character placement in the story to whoever can guess what this is based off of :3 **

**Elsa: Sayonara! Until next time! -waves off- **


End file.
